


When had things changed?

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But… when had things changed because they so had?  He so hated the quiet now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When had things changed?

The hours and days all seemed to meld together.  The only reason he knew that it was the end of the week was because Moneypenny had mentioned that there has been a serious conversation about blocking his access to the servers hoping that he would rest over the weekend.  He had inwardly scoffed at that thought, as if they could keep him out.  But he let her have her illusion that someone on his team was capable of completely locking him out, not having the wherewithal to fight with her.  

He reluctantly let her  drape his messenger bag over his shoulder, escort him to the door, and shove him through security out into the busy escaping for the weekend crowd.  All the whilst she was doing that he was contemplating how he could sneak back in without her knowing it.

With a frustrated sigh he resigned himself that he might just need to spend some time in the flat over the weekend, something he was not looking forward to doing.  Even though in the last 72 hours, he had spent close to 40 of it in the depths of MI6 and had barely slept maybe 12... 13… hours in that time frame, basically running on caffeine, sweets, adrenaline, heightened security alert, and too much to accomplish in too little time.

Before he realized it he was standing at the closed outer door of the flat having been distracted on the way there with lists, charts, schematics and line upon line of colourful coding running through his head.  Forcing himself to push the code in on the secure entry lock, he was hesitant to enter the flat.

When had things changed?

He had always lived alone.  From the time he had been able (not nearly old enough to) escape from living at home with family, he had moved out and on with his studies.  The only roommates he had shared space with ever had been of the feline persuasions, and he had been more of their adopted companion than them his.  Alone and quiet had been good then.  Alone and quiet had been easy… much easier.

But… when had things changed because they so had?

The quiet now was maddening.  It allowed the daily insanity of TSS to linger. Linger loudly in the quiet space. All consuming.  Never allowing it to dissolve to just background noise that rattled around at the fringe of his world.  It pushed and poked.  Got right up in his face, never backing down as he desperately sought rest and sleep.

And both those capable of chasing the noise away were absent, off performing their duties to Queen and Country, and had been for days.  Leaving him to roam from room to room seeking something, anything that would chase away the silence.  With each day that they were absent, the solitude was taking more of a toll on him.  

He so hated the quiet now.


End file.
